How's It Going To Be?
by fatcatswucky
Summary: Roxas had finally emptied the box except for the one item he'd been trying to avoid.  Slight song-fic with Third Eye Blind's How's It Going To Be


Hey, yeah I know I've been a ghost on here and haven't posted in forever but I've been working on a zombie story. I thought for months about what to write my AkuRoku fanfic about and it finally came to me :D This song is called How's It Going To Be and it's by one of the greatest bands ever, Third Eye Blind. Enjoy it! Well, maybe you won't. It's kinda sad :(

P.S. I swear to god I'm working on Keeping Warm, I'm just in the middle of a writers block...for 3 months XD

* * *

><p>How's It Going To Be?<p>

Roxas laid his stomach down on the sand-colored carpet and slid his hand under the bed until his fingers touched the corner of the box. He grabbed it and dragged it out to him. Roxas scooted his back up against the wall and held the box in his lap. He brushed his fingertips over the tin and let out a sigh before flipping the lid up.

His eyes looked over all the precious objects inside and he felt his heart tighten. The first thing he picked up was that picture from last Easter. Axel had dragged Roxas to the mall because he was appalled by the fact he'd never had his picture taken with the Easter Bunny. They had waited in line with all the screaming crying children and their parents for over an hour before they go to the front. They got their picture with the weirdo in the fursuit, Roxas scowling on one side, Axel beaming on the other. The picture made Roxas giggle as he held it, remembering how Axel got into a fist fight with the bunny moments after the picture was taken because he'd called them 'freaks.' They got kicked out of the mall and a restraining order was placed on Axel, stating that he couldn't come within 500ft of the premises.

Oh and here were the flowers Axel had picked to make it up to Roxas. The small handful of dried daisies looked so delicate in his palm. He had been so angry when the other boy walked sheepishly in the door after being gone for hours.

"_Hey Roxas…" the redhead said, a faint smile on his face, hands behind his back._

"_Hey Roxas? Hey Roxas? Is that all you have to say?" he shouted at him, beyond annoyed. "How 'bout 'Gee Roxas, I'm really sorry about going ballistic on that rabbit today. I know I pretty much ruined Easter for you since you spent the entire day sitting in the police department waiting for me!'"_

_Axel winced like he'd just been slapped. He focused his eyes on the blonde's socks, not saying anything._

"_And where the Hell have you been?" Roxas continued "the minute we got home you just took off!"_

"_I was getting these for you!" Axel blurted out, holding up the little daisies. Roxas melted as soon as he looked in those sad emerald green eyes, even though he didn't want to._

"_Well...why did it take you so long?" the small blond boy asked, trying to sound like he was still angry._

"'_Cus I had to find the best ones." Axel replied._

He continued sifting through the memories. Crushed pennies from the train tracks at the station, tickets from Demyx's concert, the handmade birthday card from Naminé. Roxas stopped when he got to the little paper fortune, his vision started to blur with the forming tears.

"_Here it is!" Axel said, setting the plastic 'Have A Nice Day' smiley-face bag on the coffee table. The redhead plopped himself down on the couch next to his friend and put his feet up on the table. He took a swig from his coke can and slung his arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Didja miss me?" he asked, laying a quick peck on his cheek._

"_Ah! Stop doing weird stuff Axel!" the blonde said, turning his blushing face the other way._

"_What? That's all the thanks I get for going out in the pouring rain just to get your Chinese food?"_

"_Yes, now which one is mine?" Roxas asked. Axel chuckled and sat up, then pulled out his friend's paper box._

"_Alrightey, now let's unpause this movie." The redhead said, hitting the play button. Alice In Wonderland came back to life, The Walrus and the Carpenter up to their dirty deeds. The fiends! They watched this movie almost every time Roxas came over because it was Axel's favorite. He also always had to tell Roxas why Bill the Lizard was his favorite under-appreciated character. They ate, watched the movie, and talked until their little boxes were empty._

"_Fortune time!" Axel announced. "Choose wisely…" _

"_There are only two, how wrong can I be?" Roxas asked._

"_I suppose you can't because fortunes are never wrong. Now pick one!"_

"_You are way too energetic about this stuff." Roxas laughed. He grabbed the cookie closest to him and cracked it open. "Oh come on, this doesn't even make sense!" he exclaimed._

"_What? Read it out!" Axel urged him._

"_It's dumb. All it says is 'A kiss? The renunciation of the heart when one is no longer alone.' Aaand my lucky numbers are 49, 28, 9, 54, 6, and - mphf!" His last number was cut off by Axel's lips pressed against his. They were soft and warm, and the warmth spread from Roxas' lips to his entire body. He closed his eyes and kissed him back gently. Somehow everything just felt wonderful, like this was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life – kiss Axel. They both pulled away and Axel grinned at Roxas' flushed cheeks. _

"_Did you plan that?" the blond asked._

"_No, it was just a really good opportunity." Axel laughed. _

They'd spent the remainder of that movie and then some just kissing. Roxas had finally emptied the box except for the one item he'd been trying to avoid. He held the little Styrofoam heart he had received from Axel. The redhead had clumsily papier-mâchéd pictures of the ocean onto it, since he wasn't able to take Roxas to the beach. Tears dropped onto the heart where he'd written Axel's name on it. He started peeling the paper of the heart, bit by bit, each time a small chunk of Styrofoam was ripped out with it. Slowly it became more and more white as the blue was discarded into a pile on the floor. Roxas, tears streaming down his face, examined the blank heart, scraped and dented, stubborn little pieces still flecked all over. He cried and held the empty heart. He was scared of forgetting everyone, of forgetting his friends, of forgetting Axel. He didn't want to lose his memory, just another nobody without a heart. And most of all, he didn't want Axel to forget how much Roxas had loved him. He wondered what Axel's life would be like without him when he was gone.

"Please don't forget me…" Roxas whispered.


End file.
